Impact
by Matrix Girl
Summary: Mystique is taken to see the oracle, but an unexpected car accident changes the order of events.


Impact  
  
Another fan-fic... it's a TBC, like all of my fan-fics are :) I wanted to get this one up, then I'll work on the next bit of it.  
  
By MatrixGirl (Aimee M.)  
  
_____________________  
  
"She is different."  
  
"Yes. We misjudged her talents."  
  
"We thought she wouldn't last long."  
  
"She is more than that."  
  
This was an obvious problem.  
  
"We have to find her."  
  
"And destroy her."  
  
The Agents didn't go after Mystique when they first found out about her. They monitored her for a while, but they found she was not right in the head. They assumed even if she did get out, she wouldn't do very well as one of the rebels. In the Matrix, she would be faced with freezing and malfunction, such as that of a corrupted hard drive.  
  
In short, she wouldn't work. So they let her get out.  
  
However, they misjudged the things she would be able to do because of this.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mystique ran. She ran as fast as she could, but some how she wasn't getting any further away from the agents. Faster and faster she ran, suddenly she froze. She couldn't move. Stopped in her tracks. And they grabbed her. And started dragging her away. She still couldn't move. Limp in their arms. Submissive. She heard music.  
  
"If you're going to take your heart away I'm sorry.  
  
I'm so sorry..."  
  
She looked up and saw a homeless man holding a small stereo.  
  
Mystique woke up, and looked around at her surroundings.  
  
She wasn't there.  
  
She was safe.  
  
The music and images echoed through her head. Plaguing her. Telling her. Warning her.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Trinity woke in Neo's arms. The only safety she could really feel. The world was a cold place, both of them. She wanted more than anything for this all to be over, to be able to just live without worry, without war, just in his arms, forever.  
  
There was a soft knocking on the door. Trinity got up and opened it.  
  
"There's a problem." Morpheus looked concerned.  
  
Neo got up at this. "What's that?"  
  
"We managed to get hold of a message from the sentinels. They want Mystique."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet." Morpheus looked concerned.  
  
"She should see the Oracle. Right?" Trinity's reply came after a pause.  
  
"Yes." Morpheus was contemplative. "She's getting ready now."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After jacking in, Neo, Trinity, Morpheus and Mystique were hacked into the Matrix. Mystique still had the dream on her mind. She wanted to say something to them. Something wasn't quite right. But she didn't - she wouldn't. They probably wouldn't believe her. She had so much doubt in them. Even though she was supposedly 'free', she still felt trapped. Mystique kept close to Morpheus. She didn't want what happened last time to happen again. They all walked outside and got into a car. Trinity was driving. Mystique sat with Neo in the back. They drove along for a few minutes, then Mystique turned to Neo. "Who's this Oracle guy anyway?"  
  
"The Oracle? She's the one who knows everything... she guides us on our decisions." Neo replied. Mystique looked contemplative. "Decisions in or out of the Matrix?"  
  
"In. Not many believe what she says in the real world."  
  
"Oh. Why not?"  
  
"Not everyone has the same beliefs... that's just the way it works."  
  
"Oh." Mystique continued to stare out of the window. She'd never been to this part of town. It was strange.  
  
Neo pointed out the window on his side. "I used to eat there." He said.  
  
Mystique smiled. "Oh."  
  
She thought to herself, maybe Neo isn't such a bad guy after all...  
  
Mystique felt a prickling feeling down her spine. Something didn't feel quite right. She thought back to her dream. She turned around slowly to see a car following quite closely. She leaned out of the window. "What are you doing?!" Trinity yelled. "Getting a closer look!" Mystique replied. An Agent proceeded to follow her lead from the other car. he shot at her, she whipped herself back inside the car. "Agents!!!" She yelled. Trinity glared at her. "They wouldn't have known if you hadn't let them see you!"  
  
"Yes, they would have! They were already following us!" Mystique argued back.  
  
Trinity swerved into a side street. Mystique closed her window and looked through the rear window. "They're still following..." She told Trinity.  
  
"Damn it..." She put her foot down and dodged some pedestrians. No sooner had she managed to navigate away from the Agents, they had caught up to them. Trinity gasped, and lost control of the car. She swerved violently, and all of them closed their eyes as the car was rapped around a power pole. Trinity and Morpheus were knocked out, but they were still alive. "Trinity!" Neo was bruised, but okay. Morpheus came to, but Trinity was still out cold. She was bleeding. Neo looked at her, hopelessly.  
  
Mystique climbed out the window and bolted.  
  
As she was running, she saw the two Agents get out of their car and pursue her.  
  
"We want her alive." One Agent said to the other. The other nodded.  
  
She ran a few blocks, but the impact of the crash had left her out of breath and shocked. She kept running, until she was cornered in an alleyway. "We've got some experiments for you..." One of the agents said. Mystique was in a fighting stance, but she had no energy left. She froze, they began to drag her away. she was limp in their arms, she couldn't breathe.   
  
She heard music.  
  
"If you're going to take your heart away I'm sorry.  
  
I'm so sorry..."  
  
She looked up and saw a homeless man holding a small stereo. 


End file.
